Check Yes, Juliet
by iiShuChan
Summary: Overprotective brothers would never stop Alfred from getting to the one he loves. Ever. High School AU. Fluff. USUK. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot until further notice.


It's no secret that Alfred F. Jones was the most popular boy in school. Being one of the athletes that gain most of the points in the team, almost every girl, and maybe even a few boys, had wanted him. Few had succeeded and even less had the will to keep him. With his status with the 'in-crowd', you'd be very confused as to where Alfred was at midnight on a weekend. Instead of being at the party the rest of his friends were at, he was walking down the sidewalk. Hood up to shield him from the rain, he strode slowly, humming along the way. The rain pelted his jacket softly, drizzling onto the teenager as the lights turned on one by one.

No, Alfred wasn't at some party. He wasn't getting drunk and he wasn't making out with the hottest girl in school. Instead, he was walking to a different destination. A house the he was hardly ever allowed to see. A house that forbid him the permission to enter for the protection of who lived in there. One of the less popular children that went to his school had caught his attention long ago. The spicy attitude, the defiant look in those emerald eyes. The way they would slip into a whole other world while reading. Yes, he was going to visit his newest crush, Arthur Kirkland.

Even though Arthur could be a total smartass, sometimes even coming off as a jerk, Alfred felt attracted to him since the moment they met. They had run into each other on the stairs and Alfred had accidentally knocked the boy's books out of his arms. Though Arthur had scolded him instead of bidding thanks, Alfred couldn't help but want to get to know the teen. He had even gone as far as requesting to be tutored by the Brit. Arthur was just intoxicating. The way he spoke, the way he carried himself, even though he was considered the bottom of the social chain at school he never once let it get to him. And Alfred admired that.

Looking up, the American let a smile grace his lips as he peered into the glowing window of what was Arthur's room. A window that he had come to know well. A week ago, Arthur's older brother, Allistor, had changed the locks on the door so Alfred couldn't be let in at night any more, claiming that Alfred was a bad influence and he would only hold Arthur back. So for a week and a half, pelting rocks at said boy's window had become the 'norm'. As stated, Alfred picked up a small stone and threw it gently, smirking as it tapped the window lightly. Much to his pleasure, the window opened and Arthur popped his head out.

"A little late, aren't you, love?"

Alfred let out a hushed laughed, "Yeah, I know. Hurry up and come down!"

There was a slight pause before Arthur answered again, "I can't...Allistor and Conner found out so they switched the locks again, so I can't get out the front door without their key."

"They've got another lock? God dammit..." he cursed, pausing to think.

Looking at the vine that climbed up the side of the house toward Arthur's window, Alfred smirked as an idea formed. Glancing back up at the boy, he walked toward said plant and motioned for Arthur to look. The blonde's face contorted into one of confusion as he bent over the window sill to look at the vine before knowing flashed through his emerald eyes and he glared down at the football player.

"Are you bloody nuts? I'm going to break my neck climbing down that thing!"

"Nah, I'll catch you!"

Another pause, "For some reason, I don't trust that."

"Just do it..."

After huffing, Arthur climbed out of his window slowly and onto the bit of roof that was there. He scooted his butt toward the end and started climbing down the vine. Alfred watched carefully, making sure the shorter of the two didn't fall and get hurt. There would be no easy way to explain it to his brother's anyhow and it would be more fuel to add to their fire of hatred toward Alfred. As if on cue, a branch snapped and Arthur fell backwards, letting out a yelp in surprise. Jumping, Alfred sprang into action and held out his arms, quickly catching the Brit and holding him close.

"See?! I bloody told you!"

"Arthur?!"

They both looked up toward the window at the sound of Arthur's brother, Conner. Letting Arthur down, they both took off, hand in hand, down the sidewalk, hoping to get far enough away that they wouldn't think of coming to search for him just yet. Though he knew they would get in trouble, Alfred didn't care. And from the sounds of Arthur's amused laugh, he could tell Arthur didn't rather much care either. And even though Arthur's family didn't agree with this, they both knew they would be together for as long as their hearts could take it.

* * *

**I got the inspiration for this from We the Kings song 'Check Yes, Juliet', which is one of my favorite songs ever. I was bored so I wrote a little oneshot to keep me occupied for a few minutes. This could be continued if anyone wants it, but until then it will stay a oneshot. Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy~!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
